


Misakiurchin

by Magolima



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hats, Hats make everything better, Maybe Kanon secretly is a...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magolima/pseuds/Magolima
Summary: Kanon finally got the saltwater aquarium that she desired so much, but It a little different that what she expected.
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon & Okusawa Misaki
Kudos: 8





	Misakiurchin

Today was a calm and peaceful saturday morning and Kanon decided to practice her felting skills to be finally able to craft a perfect felt jellyfish.

She was very concentrated in her felt while sitting on her sofa , but the sound of the front door opening drifted her attention.

"Kanon!" Kanon's mother was the one who arrived. "I have a present for you!"

"A present?" Kanon looked back and saw her mother placing a box over the dining table. She was really surprised, her mother isn't the type who give gifts without asking what the person wants before.

"Yes, I was buying some fish and I saw that the fishmonger had some living animals, then I remembered that you always wanted your own saltwater aquarium, so I bought one of them and also bought an aquarium on the way back home."

"I can't believe It! Mom, you really bought a j-jelly-."

"Exactly, a sea urchin!" When Kanon's mother opened the box, instead of a jellyfish there was a sea urchin inside an aquarium that you would usually put a gold fish in. "You always wanted one, right?"

"Y-Yeah, I sure do." Her mother looked really happy that she gave a present that her daughter wanted so much, so Kanon didn't want to let her sad, saying that It wasn't what she was ecpecting. Looks like she have a pet sea urchin now.

Kanon brought the sea urchin to her room, where's now the new home of her pet. She still hasn't processed the idea that she have a pet sea urchin, but she have other things to worry about, because her main problem right now is that she have no idea about how to raise a sea urchin, If It was a jellyfish It wouldn't be the case.

Kanon then picked her phone and started to search for information about sea urchins.

After searching about a hour, Kanon found out that they basically only eat seaweed and some food debris so feeding It will be quite easy, but there was one other thing she learned about sea urchins that she found really interesting.

Apparently, sea urchins use shells to cover themselves to protection and camouflage, so many people like to make them wear hats, creating a really cute sight. It end up giving Kanon a great idea.

Kanon then looked at five figures on the other side of her desk that have the same appearance that she and her bandmates, those are figures that they made in the day when the suits brought a 3d printer for them to play. Kanon then se approached the figures and picked the removable cap of Misaki figure.

The material which the figures are made is a high quality one, so there's no problem even If It is emerged under water. Knowing It, Kanon placed the cap besides the sea urchin without worry if something could go wrong.

Kanon surely is know by her patience, but she's not patience enough to wait for hours a sea urchin to move, so she went downstairs again to return to her felting session.

* * *

After the dinner, Kanon returned to her room and checked how the sea urchin was doing. Surprisingly, the marine invertebrate already wore the cap by Itself.

"Wow! When they said that sea urchins wearing hats were cute, they weren't joking." Kanon was delighted by her pet new look, especially when the cap that It's using is exactly identical of Misaki's, making It more fun than already is.

"I think I will call you Misakiurchin, isn't that a great name?" Of course, Misakiurchin had no reaction, but Kanon take It as a yes in sea urchinish.

Kanon then put a hand on the aquarium like she was petting It, because pet a sea urchin directly is out of question, and talked with her pet. "I think we will get along very well, Misakiurchin. Don't worry, I will do my best to take care of you inside this little aquaruim, so leave everything to me."

_Thummt!*_

Kanon suddenly heard the sound of something falling on the floor, so she quickly turned her head to the direction the sound came from and the person she saw was no other than Misaki, standing in front of her open door with some scattered on the floor around her.

"Misaki-chan? Why are you here?" Kanon wasn't expecting any guest today, so she doesn't why Misaki is here and why, for some reason, she's shaking.

"W-Well... You said you were practicing your felting skills, so I decided to lend you some felting magazines that I had at home. Your mother opened the door for me and said you were at your room... B-But I think It's better I stay away from this house-." Couldn't resist staying in the house any longer, Misaki quickly flee away as soon she ended her sentence.

"Fuee. Misaki-chan, why are you runnin-." In that moment Kanon finally realized what happened. Misaki arrived at the same time when she was talking with her pet about how she will take care ver well of her inside of a aquarium and she probably heard that her pet's name is Misakiurchin. So, adding It together with the hat that Misakiurchin wear, can only mean that Misaki saw this whole scene as a...

"Misaki-chan, wait! You misunderstood!" Kanon run after Misaki as soon she realized the why she had run. "It's a misunderstanding!! IT'S A MISUNDERSTANDING!!!"

* * *

Kanon couldn't catch up with Misaki that day, so she had to explain everything to her at monday, but even explaining what happened, Misaki kept away from Kanon at least a meter for two week and after that event she never once came back to Kanon's house alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a image of a sea urchin with a hat and I knew what I had to do.


End file.
